Cuddle Up a Little Closer
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: A series of one shots in response to domesticity and intimacy prompts. Some of these are DA era and some will be Modern A/U.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spicing Up the Relationship in the Bedroom**_

John drove home from work after a long week in the office and courtroom. He'd finally won his case though and was looking forward to a good night's sleep in his own bed, in the arms of his loving wife. His phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a photo of Anna. He smiled to himself and tapped the screen to answer on loud speaker. "Hello, my darling," John greeted her sweetly. Despite being exhausted he would always manage a cheerful disposition for her.

"Well, hello stranger."

"I know, I'm sorry. It just made more sense for me to sleep at the hotel down the road from the office. But I promise I have arranged to take the next five days off and we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, eh?"

He smiled triumphantly. John had a feeling he knew exactly what she had in mind. The two of them had made the decision to finally start trying for a family now that she wasn't having to put in as many hours at the museum. She had been rather ravenous as of late, and he wouldn't deny he loved it.

"Are you nearly home?" she inquired.

"About a half hour away," he reported. "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

He groaned. "I'm not really a fan of surprises."

"I know," she replied with a flirtatious tone.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He did the math in his head and thought of the way she'd been acting lately. It was certainly a possibility. John could wait no longer and had to ask. "Anna, are you...I mean...are we pregnant?" His heart stopped beating for a few moments in eager anticipation.

"No, not yet," she replied. "But it gives us more time to practice."

"Well I'm all for practicing making babies with you," he stated with a chuckle. Robert would probably tease him mercilessly for speaking to Anna in such a way, but John didn't care. He was a fool in love, and always had been when it came to her.

"Same here."

But if that wasn't the surprise, what could it be, he wondered to himself. "Do I get any hints?"

"It's something you will love."

"How can you be so sure?'

"Oh I'm pretty positive you will love it. Just get home as quickly and safely as you can."

With those parting words John found himself racing against the clock to arrive home sooner.

* * *

He entered the flat and could smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. John walked in there first expecting to find Anna, but instead found a lovely table set for two with flowers and a note written in her hand. _"_ _The chicken still has an hour to go. Come to the bedroom to make use of your free time."_ His mouth went dry at the thought of what awaited him. How had he been so lucky to land a woman like Anna and have her not only love him, but be so completely captivated with everything about him. John loosened his tie and removed his jacket. He quickly set his bag down on the couch and kicked his shoes off before heading to the bedroom. His heart was practically beating in his throat now and his ears felt as though they were on fire with the images that his brain was conjuring up right now.

When he arrived at their bedroom door it was closed and he could hear music coming from inside their room. John knocked lightly, not wanting to spoil the surprise in case she wasn't ready yet. "Anna," he said softly. But the nervous tone of his voice made it sound more like a question.

"Come in," she encouraged from the other side of the door.

John pushed in on the door lightly and felt his breath hitch at the sight that played out before him. Their bedroom was bathed in candlelight, their bed covered in rose petals, and his gorgeous wife-dear God-she was a sight for sore eyes. His enchanting wife was waiting across the room lighting one last candle dressed in a french maid's costume that left little to the imagination. Every inch of exposed skin was absolutely incredible and her crystal blue eyes darkened as she eyed him from underneath that little lace cap. His eyes devoured her as mentally calculated what was the quickest way to tear that costume off. Her small, but ample breasts were poking out just enough over the top of her costume. That short little skirt just barely covered her pert bottom and she had chosen to wear the garter from their wedding night. John remembered running his teeth along that garter belt as he slowly slid it off her legs and within moments he was already demonstrating his eagerness for her. But he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest when she looked towards his lower half and bit down on her bottom lip as if she were about to devour him.

"Was this what you had in mind when I said I had a surprise for you?"

"Not even close," he confessed with flushed cheeks. John ran a hand through his hair nervously, afraid to move. Please don't let this be a dream, he thought to himself. "What's all this?"

"Just my way of congratulating you on your victory in court," she said.

"Please tell me this is what I can expect for all my future victories?"

"Welcome home, counselor" she whispered in a sultry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keeping the Other Person Warm**_

John and Anna exited the movie theater after seeing a romantic comedy of her choosing. If he was being honest with himself the film wasn't half bad, but he'd never admit that to her. He would have sat through ten of those movies if she asked him to. They had been out a few times, but John hadn't yet worked up the courage to kiss her. And now that they had been on more than a handful of dates John had to wonder if he had missed his opportunity to make a move. She probably only saw him as a friend now. Though he wouldn't mind it, he wouldn't deny he wanted more. But would could he offer. Anna was gorgeous, smart as a whip, sweet, and hilarious. She could have her pick of any man.

As he stood there tearing himself down mentally he was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Anna's teeth chattering. Apparently in the time it had taken for them to watch the movie snow had begun to fall and heavily. The wind whipped through the streets and her cheeks turned red in response to the cool air. She pulled her coat as tightly as she could around her but her hands were exposed.

John was dressed less heavily than her and quickly led Anna to his car. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. He ran around the car and started the car to get the heater going. As they sat in the parked car John took off his coat and put it around her. "Here, take this," he instructed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he lied. His car was like an icebox and the heater couldn't produce warmth fast enough. "Besides what kind of a date would I be if I let you freeze to death?" he joked.

"Is this a date?" she asked.

"Oh...um...to be honest I wasn't sure what it was. I'm sorry. I misspoke," he said apologetically. Silently he was reprimanding himself. He was screwing this up royally.

"It's alright," she assured, "I didn't either. I love spending time with you, but I thought you just wanted to be friends."

He smiled shyly at her. Apparently they were both on the same page.

"I mean you never made a move, so I just assumed…"

For a few moments, he actually forgot how cold he was. Every missed opportunity to kiss her played back through his head. Then he realized she hadn't said she would have been opposed to them being together and she did say she loved spending time with him.

Anna rubbed her hands furiously against her jeans in an effort to warm them. She looked like a little eskimo wrapped up in her coat and his, with a fluffy beanie on top. Her beautiful blonde locks tumbling out from beneath it.

"Here let me help," John said as he took her hands in his own. Hers were so small and delicate in comparison to his. He cringed at the feel of her ice cold finger tips against his palm, but masked his reaction. John cupped his hands around hers as if he were praying to her. He formed a small hole between his thumbs and lowered his lips towards the opening to blow his hot breath into. His brows furrowed as his eyes focused on the task. After a few good puffs of warm air he looked up from beneath his loose lock of hair, that hung perilously over his left eye and asked, "How's that?"

Anna was at a loss for words, this was the most intimate, non-sexual acts she'd ever engaged in with John. His lips looked incredibly tempting right now as she considering grasping his face and kissing him mercilessly. "Much better," she answered him.

John continued the action a few more times before pulling away and massaging her hands between his own. The perfect contrast of his rough hands against her soft ones was all too tempting. He had held her hands many times before, but for the first time it didn't feel so innocent. His windshield was covered in snow and ice and the side windows were well shielded by a thick layer of fog. It felt like there secluded in their own little world. He better do this now before he lost his nerve and confirmed her suspicions that they were only to remain friends.

John bent down once more and Anna had expected him to try to warm her fingers again. Only this time he turned her hands over and kissed the palm of her hand. His plump lips felt like heaven against her silk skin as they planted one butterfly kiss after another one each of her finger tips. She felt her stomach tighten with anticipation. He was making his declaration and she wasn't about to let the gesture go unreturned. When he reached the last of her fingers his hazel eyes locked onto her blue ones. That enchanting gaze could make her weak in the knees any day of the week, but right now it was particularly fetching look on him.

John began to pull away, "We should get you home."

"I don't want to go home right now," she said softly.

"No?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?" he asked nervously.

"I think I'd like to continue warming myself up with you," she admitted boldly.

John gulped at her admission.

"I'm not a lady, and I don't pretend to be."

His face warmed considerably. John cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are a lady to me and I've never known a finer one."

They smiled at one another sheepishly. John licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss her softly and languidly. He wanted to remember everything about this kiss. If he never did anything great in his life, he would always have this one perfect moment with Anna. But judging by the way she was reciprocating, there would be many more kisses to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hand Holding**_

She had always cherished every opportunity to touch him, perhaps because they has always been able to communicate more in gestures and touches than they could in words. Sometimes they could have full conversations in the span of a gentle embrace or slow caress. There had been a time when they weren't allowed to touch, when he had gone to prison. The two of them wilting like flowers without sunlight. The time apart had been a lesson in love and patience, it taught them to appreciate every touch and moment shared, no matter how small. It wasn't the first time they had been tested and it wouldn't be the last. When her world fell apart she thought the two of them would never be able to share a life together the way they once had. Anna had convinced herself that there could never be a "them" again. He had held her hand, had reassured her if this was all they ever shared it would be more than enough. And for months it was all they had, but he had been right. It was more than enough. She felt wanted. She felt needed. Most importantly, she didn't feel alone. They climbed out of that hell hole together and emerged with their fingers fastened together like an unbreakable chain.

When her past came back to haunt her and she was forced to a life without him, only to be released, and find out that the cost of her freedom was for him to disappear it had devastated her. Their little cottage had never felt so empty. Her soul had never felt so defeated. She tried to remember those simple moments shared. As she stared at the photo of them on their wedding day, her eyes focused on their hands that held onto one another like a lifeline. The two of them were one person. She thought back to a time before they were a "we".

Before they had been more than friends, it was just being in his presence that brought her such pure joy. John had kind eyes and a warm smile. The dimple on his cheek and the crinkles that bordered his eyes only seemed to appear whenever he smiled at her. Of course he had only been Mr. Bates to her back then. Eventually, being in his presence wasn't enough. Anna would find herself tossing and turning late into the night as she lay in her bed across from Gwen, who was fast asleep, and she'd imagine what it might be like to touch him. To simply hold his hands was her greatest wish. She'd become rather infatuated with them early on: their size, roughness, and tenderness. Many sleepless nights were spent hoping and praying for more than friendship, and for a time she thought it wasn't meant to be.

It wasn't until one day, a few weeks after the flower show that the two of them had been walking down the same road towards the village. They had walked in relative silence, occasionally making small talk, but mostly exchanging stolen glances and falling into step with one another. John had turned to look behind them and for a moment Anna thought someone might be coming up the road that they would need to move for. Before she had a chance to turn and check for herself he took her hand in his own. Initially, she felt her body stiffen as her brain quickly began to contemplate what this all meant. For the longest time all she could do was stare at the way they moulded to one another so perfectly. How her hand fit seamlessly within his. His fingers were lightly calloused and his hand was a bit sweaty, possibly from nerves. She was sure her own hands were doing much the same. Anna finally had the courage to stare up at him after a few moments had passed and when he smiled back at her she relaxed straightaway. He may not have told her he loved her that day outright, but she knew then this was his way of saying it. And it meant the world to her.

A few months later the news would come that a child would not be in the cards for them, or so she thought at the time. He had held her hand through all her tears. Had tried to convince her that it wasn't the right time given all they had been through. He insisted the two of them was all they would ever need and offered up the idea of adoption. All the while, his hand helds hers. Anchoring her, keeping her steady when fate seemed to have set them adrift once more.

That seemed like lifetimes ago now. A distant memory. She stared down at the beautiful babe that lay nestled in her arms. It was a foreign feeling, but once she could quickly get used to. Everything in her world finally seemed to be right. There was only one thing missing. John. As if reading her mind, their little girl grasped onto her finger with her tiny hand. Nothing in the world could have pulled her away from the beautiful sight set before her. That is until the familiar tap of a cane grew closer and the bedroom door creaked. Anna's eyes shot up seeking out his own.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Anna replied eagerly. Her voice remained steady and low so as not to disturb the baby that had just come into the world moments ago.

John set his cane against the dresser and moved slowly. She noticed he appeared anxious as his hands fiddled with one another, his steps much shorter than usual as if stalling for time.

"Is...erm...is everything alright?" he inquired in a voice that threatened to be cut off with emotion. His eyes had already locked onto the small bundle in her arms.

"Perfectly fine," she replied. Anna's eyes turned back to their daughter and smiled. She knew he had said he'd be happy either way, but he couldn't mask his delight whenever there had been mention of a daughter. Anna knew he was going to be beyond thrilled when she revealed the gender of their baby.

He let out a sigh of relief, still frozen to space he occupied at the foot of their bed.

Her free hand patted the free space beside her on the bed, encouraging him to take a seat and join them.

John looked down at the small person that had entered their lives and taken hold of his heart. He let out a nervous laugh when he took in their baby's appearance. The spitting image of Anna; blue eyes, flaxen hair, and a button nose. He couldn't have asked for more. "Oh Anna...you did brilliantly my darling," he stated before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Anna beamed proudly. "Well it wasn't all me. I couldn't have done it without you."

John let his hands brush through the downy soft hair and caress the baby's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Beautiful," he proclaimed in a gentle timbre.

"That she is," Anna answered.

"She?" he asked.

"Mhmm. We have a daughter, John," her eyes and voice filled with tears, but for the first time in ages they were happy tears.

His hand reached out for hers. His fingers ran across the wedding band that adorned her finger as he kissed her fully. "I love her, and I love you. Both of my girls."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cooking Together**_

Anna smiled as she stared at John's backside. She'd always had an appreciation for it of course, but she was often so entranced by other aspects of his broad figure or quick to make love to him, that there was little time to simply stare. But right now as she leaned against the frame of their kitchen door, nursing a hot cup of tea, her eyes meandered over the length of his body. She admired his shoulders and his large biceps, how she could make out their outline through his shirt. Anna groaned in silent appreciation. She loved how his shoulder blades twitched slightly whenever his forearms moved. Her cheeks flushed red as her gaze drifted down, stopping to glance at his rear; he never thought much of it, but she did. Her lips pursed together as she swallowed the warm tea and let it settle in her belly. Quelling her appetite, but only momentarily.

Anna found she could abstain no longer. John's sex appeal had never wanted for her, but when he cooked in the kitchen and his hands set to work it was like an aphrodisiac. Her heart beat sped up and her insides practically melted whenever he was hard at work, whipping up something to impress her. She took a final sip from her cup and set it down on the dining table before sneaking up behind him. Her arms wrapping around his waist and giving him a gentle squeeze. She leaned against him as far as her growing body would allow and breathed in the scent of aftershave and mint tea that could only be described as John.

John smiled in response to her touch. "You're supposed to be staying off your feet," he reminded as he began to mix the ingredients in the bowl together.

"I couldn't wait any longer," she said. Her body pulled away momentarily as she rose on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'm famished."

"Don't tell me you aren't craving cookies anymore. I was just about to put this batch in the oven."

"I'll eat them too," she said only half teasing.

John handed her a sliced apple. She took it gratefully before eating it and reaching for another. He was glad to see her gaining her appetite back after months of nausea. "Would you like to add the chocolate chips?"

Anna nodded eagerly and poured the bag into the bowl. She saved a handful of chocolate morsels for herself and plopped them into her mouth. "Mmmm," she hummed. Her hand rubbed her belly and she couldn't help but notice the way John smirked. "What's so funny?" she inquired.

"I was just thinking about an old wives tale my mother shared with me the other day when I told her you asked me to pick up something sweet on the way home."

"Oh?" she asked with curious eyes.

"She said there's an old wives tale...if you crave sweets you're having a girl."

"Really?

"Really," he replies. His mouth blossomed into a full smile as he pictured a little girl toddling around this kitchen in a few years time.

"And how would you feel about that?

"I just want a healthy baby," he answered.

She nodded in agreement.

"But I won't deny that having a little version of you in my life wouldn't make me indescribably happy.

"Nor I you. I guess that means if this one's a girl, we'll just have to try again for a boy."

They chuckled together and John stooped down to kiss her before placing his hand on her belly. "Boy or girl, I'll love them either way," he affirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taking Care of the Other While Sick**_

He had never felt so weak. Not in a long time anyways. When he'd lost the full use of his leg at least he had morphine to keep him in a state of sedation. But now, he lay on their bed helplessly; each breath more painful than the last, and every cough shaking him to his very core. His muscles ached but at least the fever had finally broken. Now he fought off the chills and pulled his blankets up further towards his shoulders.

Every once in awhile he would hear the sound of their girls downstairs playing and Anna's pleas for them to keep it down so as not to disturb him. When she'd come up with a fresh bowl of soup or glass of water she would report that they had been asking after him. He so hated to be apart from them, but he didn't wish to pass his illness onto them. She also told him that the girls had been helping with their baby brother, which brought a tear to his eye. He had worried it would be too much for her without his help. John should have known his girls would rally around their mother to help in any way necessary. They took after her after all, not just with their looks, but their personalities as well.

"Daddy! Are you all better?" Alice asked from the small open space between the door and the floor boards.

John could make out her little shadow and the feet of her sister standing nearby.

"Can you come out now?" Lizzie's voice soon followed.

John wanted to answer but he hardly had a voice left in him.

"I made you a picture, Daddy," Alice said. She slid the paper with various colors on it under the door.

"I helped!" Lizzie was quick to point out.

He chuckled softly, but his coughing fit started up all over again.

Just then Anna's voice broke through the bickering that broke out in the hallway. "What did I say about letting Daddy rest?"

"Sorry," came the small reply in unison.

"Go downstairs and keep an eye on Michael."

"Yes, Mummy," they said.

Anna came into the room shortly after with a warm bowl of porridge. "Think you can manage to eat this?"

"I'll try. As much as I love your cooking I'm rather full of the broth," he admitted.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as her hand checked his forehead.

"Better now that you're here," he said in a gruff voice. He managed a smile for her.

"Charmer."

"I miss our babies terribly."

"And they miss you. Dr. Clarkson says you should be up and about in a day or two," she said, her voice choked up with emotion. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine love. It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me away from you and the children."

Anna chuckled softly and kissed his forehead.

"I must say. You have much better bedside manner than any nurse I ever encountered after the war. You're by far, the loveliest."

Anna was sure she looked a right mess. She'd barely had time to check herself in the mirror since John got sick two days before. It wasn't easy taking care of him and having three little ones under the age of five to look after. "I'm sure that's the fever talking, perhaps it's coming back," she teased.

"No fever here. I only have eyes for you. Always have, always will."

As Anna stared back at the man she had loved for over fifteen years she had no trouble believing the sincerity in his words.


End file.
